onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
⇧ Bd. 79: S.184ff.; SBS | Herkunft = Mary Geoise, Redline | Heimat = | Alter = 41 | Geschlecht = männlich | Spezies = Mensch | Größe = 305 | Maße = | Blutgruppe = | Status = | Sterbeort = | Todesdatum = | Familie = Donquixote-Familie | Zugehörigkeit = Donquixote-Piratenbande | Tätigkeit = | Rang = | Position = | Kopfgeld = 340.000.000 | Teufelsfrucht = Ito Ito no Mi | Haki = | Kampfstil = | Waffe = | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = blond | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Masaya Takatsuka | Sprecher = Pascal Breuer | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Donquixote Doflamingo, von der Marine mit dem Namen Tenyasha bedacht, aber in der Unterwelt auch Joker genannt, ist ein Abkömmling der Donquixote-Familie, jedoch ohne Status als Weltaristokrat. Er macht sich einen Namen als Kapitän der nach seiner Familie benannten Piratenbande und wird schließlich Mitglied der Ōka Shichibukai. Gleichzeitig wird er in der Unterwelt der Kopf einer Broker-Organisation, deren Geschäfte den Handel mit Sklaven, Massenvernichtungswaffen und künstliche Teufelsfrüchte umfasst. Mit seiner Bande erobert er das Land Dressrosa, das in der Shin Sekai liegt und dessen König er wird. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Luffy, zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Marineford, wird Doflamingo nach Impel Down gebracht. Doflamingos Geschichte Kindheit | Kampfstil = | Waffe = | Seiyuu = Tomoe Hanba | Sprecher = }} Doflamingo entstammt der Donquixote-Familie, die zu den Königsfamilien zählt, welche die Weltregierung gründete. Er ist der erstgeborene Sohn seines Vaters Homing und einer namentlich nicht erwähnten Mutter. Zwei Jahre nach Doflamingos Geburt, kommt sein jüngerer Bruder Rosinante zu Welt. Anders als Doflamingo waren seine Eltern und auch sein kleiner Bruder anders als die Weltaristokraten und sehr bescheiden. Dies führt schließlich dazu, dass Homing darum ersucht, Mary Geoise zu verlassen, um mit seiner Familie als normale Menschen unter gleichen zu leben. Doflamingo ist zu dem Zeitpunkt acht Jahre alt, als die Familie in den Northblue auswandert. Homing erwirbt ein Haus in einem Land, dass nicht der Weltregierung angehört. Homing glaubt, dass seine Familie in ihrem neuen Zuhause in aller Bescheidenheit ohne den Luxus der Weltaristokraten in Form von Sklaven un leben kann. Allerdings kommt alles anders als gedacht. Doflamingo schreit in aller Öffentlichkeit seinen Anspruch heraus, dass die Menschen vor ihm niederknien sollen – schließlich kommt heraus, dass sie Weltaristokraten sind. Ihnen schlägt mit einem Mal der ganze aufgestaute Hass entgegen, den die Bevölkerung über die Jahrhunderte aufgebaut hat: Er entlädt sich, in dem ein Mob das Anwesen der Doflamingo-Familie mit all ihrem Hab und Gut niederbrennt. Homing, seine Frau und ihre Kinder fliehen mit nicht viel mehr als ihren Kleidern, die sie tragen und entkommen vorerst. In einer Baracke hört Doflamingo, dass sein Vater die Weltaristokraten über eine Den Den Mushi anfleht, wenigstens seine Frau und seine Kinder zu retten und zurück zu Mary Geoise lassen. thumb|Doflamingos und Rosinantes Mutter ist verstorben. Doflamingo und Rosinante erleben zum ersten Mal Schmerzen und Hunger als sie in ihrer Armut nach Essen suchen und dabei von anderen verprügelt werden. Schließlich wird auch seine Mutter schwer krank und stirbt kurz darauf. Als Doflamingo, Rosinante und Homing gefunden werden, fleht Homing darum, dass der Mob seine Söhne verschont und sie ihre Wut an ihm auslassen. Der wütende Mob kreuzigt die drei an einer Hauswand auf, verbindet ihnen die Augen und steckt erneut ein Feuer an, um sie zu verbrennen. Während Homing darum fleht, seine unschuldigen Kinder freizulassen und sein Bruder Rosinante vor Schmerzen fleht, dass er endlich stirbt, verflucht Doflamingo die Meute und schreit hinaus, dass sie für alles bezahlen werden und er sie alle einen nach dem anderen töten wird. Doflamingo trifft später auf Trébol, Pica, Diamante und Vergo, die beginnen ihn zu beeinflussen. Zwei Jahre nach den Vorkommnissen kommt in einem Gespräch mit ihm heraus, dass Doflamingos Haōshoku erwacht ist. Als Zeichen der Anerkennung erhält Doflamingo von Trébol nicht nur die Ito Ito no Mi, sondern auch eine Pistole. Mit dem Ziel, wieder nach Mary Geoise zurückkehren zu können, erschießt Doflamingo schließlich im Alter von 10 Jahren etwas später seinen Vater. Allerdings erfüllt sich sein Wünsch von der Rückkehr nach Mary Geoise nicht. Doflamingo kehrt zwar zurück, jedoch entkommt er nur mit seinem Leben. Doflamingos vier Anhänger unternehmen künftig alles, um seine charismatische Boshaftigkeit zu steigern. Sie erschießen diejenigen, gegen die Doflamingo in Kämpfen verliert oder zerstören eine ganze Stadt, als Doflamingo hinfällt und sich am Knie verletzt. Die vier haben in zu ihrem König ernannt und unternehmen alles erdenkliche, dass sie ihrem Wahlkönig gerecht werden. Zeit als Pirat Im Alter von 17 Jahren ist Doflamingo einer von fünf späteren Ōka Shichibukai, die Gold Rogers Hinrichtung in Loguetown beiwohnen. Zu ihnen gehören Sir Crocodile, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah und Buggy, der selbst genau wie der anwesende Shanks als Rookie Mitglied in Rogers Piratenbande war. Ebenfalls anwesend war auch der spätere Anführer der Revolutionsarmee Dragon. Als Pirat auftretend wird er der Kapitän von Baby 5, Vergo, Buffalo, Senor Pink, Lao G, Jola - auch Rosinante ist Mitglied seiner Bande. Trafalgar Law wird ebenfalls in die Bande aufgenommen. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Shichibukai, lässt er Bellamy mit seiner eigenen Piratenbande unter seinem Zeichen segeln. Auch Laws Jolly Roger enthält das Zeichen Doflamingos, auch wenn er insgeheim an einem Plan arbeitet, um Doflamingo zu stürzen und seine Organisation zu zerschlagen. Donquixote hat sich im Laufe der Zeit den Sklavenhandel auf dem Sabaody-Archipel organisiert und die Human Auction und dessen Vorsteher Disco beschützt. Von diesen Geschäften profitieren auch die Marine und die Weltregierung, da die Shichibukai einen Teil ihrer erwirtschafteten Schätze und Gewinne an die Weltregierung abtreten und im Gegenzug von einer Immunität profitieren. Nach seinen Angaben zufolge, hat er mit 8 Jahren seine Mutter verloren und mit 10 Jahren seinen Vater getötet. Ein neuer Verbündeter Einige Jahre nach der Berufung wird Caesar Crown aufgrund seiner unverantwortlichen Experimente von Vegapunk aus dem Wissenschaftskorps der Marine ausgeschlossen. Mit seinem letzten Experiment entvölkert der Wissenschaftler die Insel Punk Hazard mit einer Gasexplosion, die eines der Labore zerstört. Während die Insel evakuiert und zum Sperrgebiet erklärt wird, flüchtet Caesar, auf den ein Kopfgeld von 300 Millionen Berry ausgesetzt wird. Doflamingo gewährt ihm Unterschlupf. Inhaftierung Sir Crocodiles thumb|Bartholomew Kuma und Donquixote Doflamingo erreichen gemeinsam Mary Geoise. Als Sir Crocodile zwei Jahre später in Arabasta von Luffy besiegt und von Tashigi für den Angriff auf das Königreich und den versuchten Staatsstreich festgenommen wurde, werden die Shichibukai zu einer Versammlung nach Mary Geoise einberufen, wo sie über die Besetzung des nunmehr freien Postens mit der Marine beraten. Zu diesem Treffen erscheinen zunächst Bartholomew Kuma und Doflamingo von den Shichibukai und die Vizeadmiräle Cancer, Stainless und Tsuru, sowie Großadmiral Sengoku von der Marine. Während sich Doflamingo im Vorfeld damit vergnügt die Kontrolle über einen der Offiziere zu übernehmen und ihn auf Stainless hetzt, erscheint Mihawk Dracule überraschend nach Sengoku, weil ihn die Piraten interessieren, die Sir Crocodile besiegt haben, als aus dem Nichts plötzlich Laffitte von der Kurohige-Piratenbande erscheint und seinen Kapitän Teach für den Posten vorschlägt. Nach diesem Treffen zieht sich Doflamingo zurück und taucht einige Tage später in Jaya auf, wo Bellamy erst vor Kurzem ebenfalls gegen Luffy den Kürzeren gezogen hat und damit Schande über Doflamingos Zeichen gebracht hat. Der Shichibukai kennt keine Gnade und wendet seine Teufelskräfte an, mit denen er Sarquiss dazu bringt, Bellamy niederzustrecken. Als er geht, kündigt Doflamingo lauthals lachend eine neue Ära an, in der die Schwachen untergehen werden. Doflamingo in Jaya.jpg|Donquixote Doflamingo ist in Jaya … Doflamingo kennt keine Gnade gegenüber Bellamy.jpg|… kennt gegenüber Bellamy keinerlei Gnade und … Doflamingo wendet sich von Bellamy ab.jpg|… wendet sich von ihm ab. Auf dem Weg in eine neue Ära Doflamingo kümmert sich danach um seine weiteren Geschäfte und lässt nach Luffys Angriff auf die Weltaristokrat Charloss-sei, Roswald-sei und Charlia-gū das Geschäft mit dem Sklavenhandel und damit seinen Stellvertreter auf dem Sabaody-Archipel Disco fallen. Er erscheint erst wieder in Paradise, als Teach seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten der Shirohige-Piratenbande Portgas D. Ace auf der Insel Banaro besiegt und der Marine ausgeliefert hat, um seine Ernennung zum Shichibukai zu erhalten. Die nunmehr wieder vollständige Gruppe wird nach Mary Geoise einberufen, um die angesetzte Hinrichtung vor einem drohenden Angriff der Shirohige-Piraten zu schützen. thumb|Fünf der sieben Ōka Shichibukai beim Festmahl in Mary Geoise. Doflamingo, Teach, Kuma, Mihawk und der von einem Kampf mit Luffy verwundete Moriah sind bereits in Mary Geoise, während sich die anderen beiden Shichibukai Jinbe und Boa Hancock noch sträuben. So kommen die fünf einige Tage vor der angesetzten Hinrichtung in Mary Geoise angekommen und speisen zusammen. Während Jinbe in Impel Down bleibt, kommt Boa Hancock trotz ihrer anfänglichen Weigerung dennoch wenige Stunden vor der angesetzten Hinrichtung hier in Marineford an und bezieht neben Doflamingo und Mihawk Position. Mit einem breiten Grinsen vernimmt Doflamingo schließlich, dass Sengoku den Truppen enthüllt, dass Portgas D. Ace der leibliche Sohn von Gold Roger ist. Kurz darauf taucht auch schon Shirohiges Flotte am Horizont auf, um Marineford anzugreifen. Vier seiner Schiffe tauchen mitten in der Bucht der Marinebasis auf. Shirohiges Angriff auf Marineford Shirohige eröffnet die Schlacht, in dem er mit den Teufelskräften der Gura Gura no Mi zwei Tsunamis hervorruft auf Marineford zurollen lässt. Doflamingo ist angesichts der entfesselten Kraft hocherfreut und lacht lauthals. Er hält sich wie die anderen Shichibukai zurück, bis Aokiji die Bucht mitsamt der Wellen mit der Kraft der Hie Hie no Mi tiefgegroren hat und Doflamingo bemerkt, dass Mihawk hervorprischt und Shirohige direkt mit einem fliegenden Schwerthieb angreift, der von Jozu abgewehrt wird. thumb|Oars greift Doflamingo an. Dass unter den Verbündeten Shirohiges auch der Nachfahre des legendären Kunihiki ist, findet Doflamingo sehr interessant, während Moriah vor Begeisterung aufschreit und dessen Körper bereits für sich beansprucht. Der Little Oars Jr. genannte Riese kämpft sich im Alleingang bis zur Bucht vor, um dann von Kumas Ursus Shock aufgehalten zu werden. Auf seinen Knien versucht der Riese dann wenigstens mit ganzer Kraft einen der Shichibukai auszuschalten. Seine Wahl fällt auf Doflamingo, der dem Hieb mit einem hohen Sprung ausweicht und im Gegenzug gleichzeitig Oars’ rechten Unterschenkel lauthals lachend abtrennt, bevor Moriah dem Riesen mit Tsuno Tokage vorläufig den Rest gibt. Doflamingo steht schließlich in der gefrorenen Bucht dem Kommandanten der 13. Division der Shirohige-Piratenbande mit Namen Atmos gegenüber, dessen Kontrolle er übernimmt und ihn so dazu zwingt, seine eigenen Männer anzugreifen und verkündet mit lautem Lachen, dass nur diejenigen, die an der Spitze stehen und diese Auseinandersetzung gewinnen entscheiden, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Als die Gruppe von Piraten ankommt, die dem Impel Down entkommen sind, darunter auch Luffy, Sir Crocodile, Buggy und Emporio Ivankov, freut sich Doflamingo sowohl darüber, dass nun alle Shichibukai anwesend sind, als auch dass der gefährliche Rookie Luffy nun mit von der Partie ist. Als Sengoku nun offenbahrt, dass Luffy der Sohn des Anführers der Revolutionsarmee Dragon ist, wird Doflamingo auch klar, warum Ivankov an dessen Seite kämpft. Ivankov trifft schließlich auf seinen alten Freund Kuma, der die Transenkönigin vergessen zu haben scheint. Doflamingo offenbahrt Ivankov, dass der Kuma, den er kannte, tot sei. Als Luffy zu den beiden vorstößt, erklärt Doflamingo den beiden, dass sich Kuma von einem Wissenschaftler der Weltregierung mit Namen Dr. Vegapunk zum Prototyp einer Kriegsmaschine umbauen ließ: einen Pacifista. Allerdings lässt Doflamingo seine beiden Kontrahenten links liegen und wendet sich Jozu und Sir Crocodile zu. Während er Jozu mit seinen Teufelskräften aufhält, der Sir Crocodile mit seinem Brilliant Punk zusetzt, unterbreitet Doflamingo seinem ehemaligen Kollegen den Vorschlag, für ihn zu arbeiten. Jedoch lehnt Crocodile ab und greift Jozu und Doflamingo mit Sables an. Doflamingo spricht Ivankov wegen Kuma an.jpg|Doflamingo spricht mit Ivankov über Kuma. Doflamingo hält Jozu auf und unterbreitet Sir Crocodile ein Angebot.jpg|Doflamingo hält Jozu auf und unterbreitet Sir Crocodile ein Angebot. Den Angriff übersteht Doflamingo schadlos und vernimmt dann später mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass Squard Shirohige verrät und ein Schwert durch die Brust stößt und lacht dann vor Freude lauthals los, als der Kapitän dann selbst in die Schlacht eingreift und mit seinen Teufelskräften Marineford angreift. Als Crocodile die Scharfrichter daran hindert, Ace zu enthaupten, wendet sich Doflamingo ihm erneut zu und trennt enttäuscht über dessen Entscheidung Crocodiles Kopf ab, um dann seinen Angriff abzublocken. Doch die Auseinandersetzung dauert nicht lange an, da Crocodile weiter in Richtung Schafott stürmt, um Mihawk anzugreifen, der gerade erst seinen Untergebenen Daz Bones niedergestreckt hat, als der Luffy beschützt hat. Nachdem Luffy Ace schließlich befreit hat und die beiden sich die angreifenden Marinetruppen vom Hals halten, meint Doflamingo, dass es lustiger sei, sie laufen zu lassen, wofür Vizeadmiral Momonga allerdings jedes Verständnis fehlt. Nach der Schlacht Nach der Rückkehr der Mugiwara-Piraten Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Doflamingo hat von der Ito Ito no Mi gegessen. Diese verleiht ihm die Fähigkeit aus seinen Händen Fäden zu schießen. Als er vor Green Bit die Thousand Sunny verfolgt, schwingt er sich an seinen Fäden von Wolke zu Wolke, was zunächst wirkt, als könne er fliegen. Mit den Fäden ist es ihm möglich, einen anderen Menschen wie Marionetten zu steuern. So kontrolliert er nicht nur einen Marineoffizier bei einem Treffen der Shichibukai mit der Marineführung in Mary Geoise, sondern lässt ihn zu einem Schwertkampf gegen einen Kameraden antreten. Desweiteren kann er mit seinen Fäden so gut wie jedes Material, wie Körperteile von Gegner abtrennen oder zerschneiden. Doflamingo setzt seine Fähigkeit ein andere wie Marionetten zu steuern.jpg|Doflamingo setzt seine Fähigkeit ein, andere wie Marionetten zu steuern. Doflamingo trennt Oars Bein ab.jpg|Doflamingo trennt Oars’ Bein ab. Bei seinem Angriff auf Sir Crocodile setzt er kein Busōshoku ein, obwohl er in der Lage ist Jozu aufzuhalten, der im Begriff ist, Sir Crocodile mit seinem Brilliant Punk nachzusetzen. Doflamingo verfügt über das Haōshoku. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise ca:Donquixot Doflamingo en:Donquixote Doflamingo es:Donquixote Doflamingo fr:Don Quichotte Doflamingo id:Donquixote Doflamingo it:Don Quijote Do Flamingo ru:Донкихот Дофламинго zh:唐吉訶德·多佛朗明哥 Kategorie:Nutzer einer Paramecia-Teufelskraft Kategorie:Ōka Shichibukai Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mitglied der Donquixote-Piratenbande Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Ehemaliger Ōka Shichibukai